Perto dos Olhos...
by Helio Perroni Filho
Summary: Um ano após a última visita das Magic Knights, Ferio e Nova buscam forças um no outro para aguardar o retorno de seus pares. Mas será que o amor de suas vidas está realmente tão distante quanto eles pensam?...


Perto dos Olhos...  
  
******  
  
"I feel you in my own heart  
More than a lifetime  
Still goes on forever  
But it helps to remember  
You're only an ocean away"  
  
-- Sarah Brightman, "Only an Ocean Away"  
  
******  
  
Ferio estava parado diante de uma casa humilde, em uma das várias vilas rurais de Cephiro -- uma casa onde ele morou no passado. Ele não sabia, e na verdade nem parara para pensar, em como ou por que estava lá: a única coisa em que pensava é que, de alguma maneira, sabia que naquele lugar ele poderia se reencontrar com Fuu.  
  
Ferio apressou-se a entrar, sendo logo recebido pela dona da casa: Niva, uma rechonchuda mulher que durante algum tempo foi como uma mãe para ele. "Ela está aqui, Ferio", ela avisou, sorridente, tão logo eles se libertaram de um amistoso abraço. O peito do jovem príncipe encheu-se de felicidade; ele correu até a varanda nos fundos da casa, onde Fuu estava sentada em uma cadeira, vestindo o seu uniforme escolar.  
  
"Ferio!", Fuu exclamou, levantando-se, assim que o avistou.  
  
"Fuu...", Ferio respondeu, sentindo como se seu coração fosse saltar para fora do peito. Ele correu até ela, abrançando-a e dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Quando seus lábios finalmente se separaram, eles sentaram-se sobre um banco (as mãos dadas, seguras como se um não quisesse deixar o outro escapar).  
  
"Oh, Ferio, eu estou tão feliz!", Fuu disse, sorrindo -- e por um instante, foi para Ferio como se toda a Criação sorrisse com ela. "Aconteceu tanta coisa nesse último ano, eu mal posso esperar para te contar..."  
  
******  
  
Ferio acordou sobre sua cama, em seu quarto no Palácio Esmeralda. "Um sonho", foi seu primeiro pensamento consciente. Mas até aí, ele já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia sonhado com ela durante o útimo ano. Ele sentou-se sobre a cama, sentindo a frustração inundar sua mente: por que ele sempre tinha que acordar e descobrir que não havia sido real?  
  
Ferio não sentia vontade de se levantar, mas naquele momento dormir parecia uma atividade depressiva demais para ele ficar na cama (o que chegava a ser preocupante, considerando que um de seus passatempos preferidos era tirar uma soneca). Levantou-se. Foi até o armário pegar uma roupa, e sem perceber escolheu seu traje de treinamento, a coisa menos formal disponível depois do pijama. De forma automática, vestiu-se. Ele conferiu as horas no relógio da parede: seis e meia da manhã. Cedo demais para o desjejum, a menos que ele quisesse comer sozinho.  
  
Só então percebendo que havia vestido seu traje de treinamento, Ferio removeu sua cimitarra do apoio na parede, colocando-a na bainha às suas costas. Quem sabe, um pouco de esgrima não o ajudasse a limpar a mente, ou pelo menos a abrir-lhe o apetite. Ele saiu do quarto, esperando encontrar algum dos alunos de Rafaga no caminho para a arena de treinamento.  
  
O Palácio, àquela hora do dia, era bastante tranqüilo. Era mesmo possível ouvir os sons da natureza acordando -- o canto dos pássaros e ruídos dos insetos -- vindos tanto dos bosques em volta quanto dos jardins internos. Cercado por aqueles sons, era difícil acreditar que há cerca de um ano Cephiro era um mundo à beira do aniquilamento. A velocidade com que o meio-ambiente havia se recuperado era de fato impressionante.  
  
E foi talvez guiado por esses pensamentos que Ferio, sem querer, viu-se entrando em um dos jardins do Palácio. Mas não em um jardim qualquer: localizado no centro da construção, ele encerrava a Fonte das Guerreiras, uma bela fonte adornada em seu centro por estátuas das guerreiras do mundo místico, que não faltaram a Cephiro em sua hora de maior necessidade -- as Magic Knights.  
  
Inesperadamente, porém, naquele momento a fonte e seu significado ocupavam um lugar ao fundo nos pensamentos de Ferio. Sua atenção estava voltada em outra direção: a jovem de longos e volumosos cabelos vermelhos, olhos da mesma cor e longas orelhas de elfa, sentada na beira da fonte. Ela vestia um colante negro, que exceto pela cabeça cobria-lhe o corpo todo; seus braços envolviam as pernas encolhidas em um abraço, e seu olhar perdido evidenciava uma tristeza muito parecida com a de Ferio.  
  
"Se importa se eu me sentar aqui?", Ferio perguntou, aproximando-se de Nova.  
  
"Ferio?...", Nova indagou, momentaneamente confusa por ter sido retirada de seu estado introvertido. "Não, fique à vontade", ela respondeu a seguir, com um sorriso amigável, mas que não disfarçava sua dor.  
  
Ferio desembainhou sua espada, recostou-a na fonte e sentou-se ao lado de Nova. "Sonhou com ela?", ele perguntou, mais por falta do que dizer do que por ter alguma dúvida.  
  
"Un", Nova respondeu. "E você?", ela perguntou, mais por necessidade de evitar o silêncio do que de confirmação.  
  
"Un", Ferio respondeu, e então suspirou profundamente, abaixando a cabeça. "Não é justo, sabe? Se nós não devíamos ficar juntos, por que nos conhecemos?"  
  
"Eu sei o que você quer dizer", Nova comentou. "Às vezes eu me pergunto: por que eu fui nascer, se Hikaru não ia poder ficar comigo? Por que eu voltei pra dentro dela, se quando ela fosse embora eu ia ter que ficar pra trás?"  
  
"Boa pergunta...", Ferio respondeu, naturalmente sabendo do que ela estava falando. Nova havia sido criada pelos sentimentos de Hikaru, no momento em que esta e suas amigas eliminaram Princesa Emerode, irmã do príncipe e antiga Pilar de Cephiro. Confusa e abandonada por sua criadora, Nova tornou-se presa fácil das manipulações de Devonera, a personificação de todo o mal presente nos corações dos habitantes daquela terra. Usada como arma pela entidade maligna, ela deu muito trabalho a Eagle, Lantis e a própria Hikaru -- mas, no momento em que a Magic Knight entendeu a natureza de sua inimiga, ela pôde afastá-la do controle de Devonera. Nova então fundiu-se à sua criadora, voltando a fazer parte dela. Mas essa fusão não durou muito: no momento em que as Magic Knights voltaram para seu mundo, a parte de Hikaru que era Nova ficou para trás.  
  
"Mas Nova-chan", Ferio disse depois, erguendo os olhos na direção dela, "apesar de tudo... eu fico feliz que você tenha se separado de Hikaru."  
  
"Nani?", Nova perguntou, confusa.  
  
"Bem, é que se isso não tivesse acontecido, nós nunca teríamos nos conhecido", Ferio respondeu, e então sorriu para ela. "E eu gosto de você."  
  
Nova sabia em que sentido Ferio dizia isso -- logo nos seus primeiros dias no palácio ambos haviam se tornado bons amigos -- mas isso não a impediu de ruborizar com aquela declaração. "Arigato", ela agradeceu, virando o rosto para tentar esconder as bochechas avermelhadas. "Mas você também tem sido um grande amigo para mim, Ferio-kun. O único, no começo."  
  
Logo que Nova surgiu diante dos heróis de Cephiro, não faltou quem desconfiasse da elfa. Lantis chegou mesmo a desembainhar sua espada, esperando um confronto -- que só não aconteceu graças a Ferio, que colocou-se à frente do irmão de Zagato, impedindo-o de atacar. Depois, ele ofereceu a sua ex-inimiga a possibilidade de viver junto deles no Palácio: Nova relutou a princípio, mas sem ter outro lugar para ir, acabou aceitando. Com o tempo e a convivência, eventualmente todos reconheceram que o príncipe havia agido bem, e sua protegida foi aceita como mais uma ilustre residente.  
  
"Os outros só estavam assustados", Ferio considerou. "Quando perceberam que você só tinha sido enganada, eles não tiveram dificuldade nenhuma em te aceitar."  
  
"Un", Nova concordou. De fato, se nos primeiros dias apenas Ferio não a evitava, agora mesmo o sério Rafaga a tratava com simpatia, às vezes até pedindo-lhe ajuda em alguma demonstração que quisesse fazer para seus alunos. Apenas Lantis mantinha-se à distância -- mas exceto pelos falecidos Zagato e Eagle, ele nunca havia sido realmente próximo de ninguém. E na verdade, Nova preferia assim: tendo saído de dentro de Hikaru, ela compartilhava seus sentimentos para com o Kailu, mas este havia deixado bem claro que não sentia o mesmo pela elfa.  
  
Nova ainda estava distraída por suas lembranças quando ouviu um forte zumbido passando rente à sua cabeça, seguido pela sensação de algo se chocando de leve contra ela. "Ah!", ela gritou, assustada por isso, e ainda por sentir como se algo se mexesse sob os seus cabelos.  
  
"Espere! Não se mova", Ferio ordenou. Assim que Nova obedeceu, ele colocou as mãos nos seus cabelos, e com muito cuidado retirou debaixo deles um besouro do tamanho de uma caixa de fósforos.  
  
"Ele tentou pousar na sua cabeça", Ferio explicou, exibindo o besouro para Nova, "e acabou se embaraçando nos seus cabelos." A elfa observou enquanto o inseto distendia suas asas e alçava vôo para longe, aparentemente sem se importar com o incômodo que causara.  
  
A visão do besouro voando trouxe uma lembrança a Nova. "Ferio, você teve notícias de Ascot-kun?", ela perguntou.  
  
"Pelo que eu sei, ele e Belina-san voltam hoje para o Palácio", o príncipe respondeu. Belina era uma Bal -- uma feiticeira especializada em invocações -- cujo treinamento havia sido interrompido pela morte de sua professora, uma das muitas baixas durante a Guerra do Pilar (o conflito entre Zagato e os heróis de Cephiro, que precedeu a vinda das Magic Knights). Sendo um dos poucos Bal sobreviventes, Ascot comprometeu-se a ajudar sua colega a concluir seus estudos: para isso -- e para evitar as insinuações de Caldina sobre suas reais motivações -- ambos partiram em várias viagens pelas regiões naturais de Cephiro, permanecendo no Palácio poucas vezes durante o último ano.  
  
Recentemente, porém, Ascot e Belina passaram a ser vistos no Palácio com cada vez mais freqüência. Ele explicava que sua colega já estava próxima de concluir seu treinamento, e portanto não havia necessidade de passar mais tanto tempo entre os Seijyu; mas Ferio podia ver, na forma como seu amigo incomodava-se cada vez menos com as brincadeiras de sua quase-irmã, uma explicação muito mais óbvia.  
  
"Eles são mais espertos do que nós", Ferio desabafou. "Você sabe, Lantis e Ascot. Eles já perceberam que nada mais adianta", ele explicou-se, diante do olhar de dúvida de Nova.  
  
Algum tempo depois que as Magic Knights partiram, Ferio, Nova, Ascot e Lantis aliaram-se com o objetivo de encontrar um meio de ir até elas. Mas, após suas primeiras pesquisas na biblioteca do Palácio e entrevistas com Cleph, ficara claro para o Bal e o Kailu que não havia meio de eles reencontrarem as Magic Knights. Sua conclusão fora que o Universo que continha Cephiro era uma dimensão fechada: ela até podia ser visitada por quem vinha de fora, mas não poderia ser abandonada por quem vinha de dentro, pelo menos não com a magia disponível para eles. Ferio e Nova continuaram a pesquisar por algum tempo, mas exceto por algumas habilidades mágicas, isso nada lhes rendeu.  
  
Por fim, os quatro resignaram-se a esperar, na esperança de que seus amores um dia fossem ao encontro deles. Mas agora Ferio e Nova viam Ascot parecer cada vez mais resolvido a esquecer Umi e retomar sua vida; ouviam boatos de que Lantis visitava com freqüência uma jovem de Autozam estabelecida em Cephiro -- o que, dada a discrição do Kailu, já significava muita coisa; e começavam a se perguntar se seus amigos é que não estavam com a razão.  
  
"Mas Ferio-kun, agora faz um ano que elas partiram. Pode ser que..."  
  
"Faz um ano para nós, Nova-chan", Ferio interrompeu-a. "O tempo em Cephiro corre mais depressa do que no Mundo Místico. Para elas passaram-se só algumas semanas. Mesmo que elas estejam se preparando para voltar, quanto tempo isso pode demorar?" Ele suspirou pesadamente, abaixando a cabeça e entregando-se ao silêncio.  
  
Nova abandonou sua posição encolhida, levantando-se da beirada da fonte. "Muito bem, vamos para a arena."  
  
Confuso, Ferio permaneceu onde estava, apenas olhando para ela. "Nani?"  
  
"É que quando você está com o astral baixo assim, só um pouco de exercício consegue te animar", Nova explicou. "E eu também estou precisando me agitar um pouco..."  
  
Ferio levantou-se. "Nova-chan...", ele disse, parecendo contente pela primeira vez desde que havia acordado, "arigato."  
  
******  
  
A arena era uma gaiola de aço em forma de redoma, de uns bons dez metros de raio; uma barreira mística passava rente ao seu exterior, pronta para impedir que qualquer efeito mágico gerado do lado de dentro se propagasse para fora. Localizada no centro de um campo atrás do Palácio, ela era muito usada pelos aprendizes de Dal e Yil -- principalmente durante seu treinamento, mas às vezes para resolver diferenças pessoais, embora isso fosse proibido. Ocasionalmente, Ferio e Nova também a usavam para aliviar suas tensões, como estavam fazendo aquela manhã.  
  
Eles já haviam dançado aquela valsa antes. O começo era sempre o mesmo: Ferio parado, segurando sua enorme cimitarra em uma posição de defesa, e Nova igualmente imóvel, com suas espadas de luz cruzadas em frente ao peito. Enquanto esperavam o momento certo para agir, estudavam um ao outro, avaliando a eficiência das estratégias que usariam durante o combate. O príncipe era favorecido por sua lâmina maior e mais pesada, mas apenas se pudesse manter a oponente a uma distância adequada, evitando que ela se aproximasse demais; já para a elfa, o problema era justamente como chegar perto o bastante para anular essa vantagem, sem tornar-se um alvo fácil no momento em que entrasse no raio de ação da arma de seu adversário.  
  
Como quase sempre acontecia, o sangue-quente de Nova determinou que ela seria a primeira a atacar. Usando sua levitação, a elfa lançou-se como um aríete na direção de Ferio; seus braços, inicialmente jogados para trás, iniciaram uma parábola que terminaria com um ataque em forma de "X" desferido pelas duas lâminas. Porém, um golpe certeiro do príncipe foi suficiente para bloquear o ataque, arremessando sua oponente na direção oposta.  
  
Nova girou no ar, aterrisando suavemente; mas mal ela tocou o chão, foi obrigada a bloquear um potente ataque de Ferio, que aproveitou para avançar enquanto sua oponente era jogada para trás. Manejando com grande velocidade sua enorme lâmina, o príncipe desferiu uma violenta seqüência de ataques, forçando a elfa a recuar ainda mais enquanto dava tudo de si para bloqueá-los. O frenesi do momento, porém, não a impediu de compreender aquela estratégia: fazendo-a recuar cada vez mais, seu oponente pretendia encurralá-la no canto da arena, anulando sua principal vantagem -- a mobilidade.  
  
"Te peguei", Ferio disse, quando Nova finalmente ficou sem ter para onde fugir. Na borda da arena, Ferio seria capaz de alcançá-la com a cimitarra mesmo que ela tentasse voar; avançar significaria entrar no raio ideal de ação da arma.  
  
"É o que você pensa", Nova avisou, desaparecendo no ar -- para reaparecer, um instante depois, logo atrás de Ferio. Sem se dar tempo para pensar, o príncipe realizou um ataque giratório para trás -- mas à curta distância que agora os separava, Nova poderia bloquear o golpe sem problemas. Ela sabia disso, e apenas esperou a base da lâmina dele atingir sua espada de luz, para então desferir o golpe que lhe daria a vitória.  
  
Mas o impacto não veio. Ao invés disso, a cimitarra de Ferio passou fantasmagoricamente através da espada de luz e de uma atônita Nova; no instante seguinte, o príncipe deu um pequeno salto para trás, recuperando a vantagem da distância, e atacou novamente. Sua oponente mal teve tempo de erguer uma barreira mágica, que faiscou fartamente ao ser atingida pela lâmina. O escudo energético resistiu à força imposta pelo atacante por um segundo ou dois, mas finalmente cedeu; gritando mais de susto do que de dor, Nova foi arremessada para longe pela pequena explosão que se seguiu.  
  
"Belo truque", Nova cumprimentou, já recuperada, flutuando a uns dois metros do chão. A capacidade de se tornar intangível foi o principal poder que Ferio obteve ao pesquisar a natureza das dimensões; entretanto, até aquele momento ela nunca o tinha visto ativá-lo tão rapidamente, ou carregando um volume tão grande. "Mas vamos ver se ele te ajuda contra isto:"  
  
Nova apontou o braço na direção de Ferio e disparou três ataques de luz. O objetivo não era atingi-lo -- ele certamente usaria sua intangibilidade para se defender -- mas sim o chão abaixo dele: destruindo-o, ela obrigaria seu oponente a lutar em um terreno irregular, quando finalmente abandonasse seu estado fantasmagórico. E mesmo que ele simplesmente se deslocasse para fora da área atingida, o pó levantado pelo bombardeio comprometeria momentaneamente sua visão, talvez o suficiente para a elfa assumir uma posição mais vantajosa.  
  
Nova percebeu que algo estava errado quando Ferio estendeu o braço na direção dos disparos. "Outback!", ela o ouviu gritar, e então três vórtices negros surgiram diante dele, engolindo os ataques. Era a primeira vez que o príncipe fazia algo parecido em combate; para a elfa, isso significava que a batalha ficara mais difícil, pois ela não podia mais confiar que conhecia as capacidades do oponente.  
  
Decidindo que sua única chance estava em atacar primeiro, Nova mergulhou na direção de Ferio, esperando que aquela última mágica atrasasse sua reação. Esse, porém, mostrou-se um erro fatal: assim que percebeu a intenção de sua oponente, o príncipe estendeu o braço como antes. "Outback!", ele gritou novamente, e outro vórtice negro surgiu diante de sua mão -- cuspindo os três disparos luminosos de volta na direção da elfa. O primeiro deles foi bloqueado por suas lâminas de luz; o segundo também, mas não sem abrir sua guarda no processo. O terceiro a atingiu em cheio, mandando-a em uma trajetória parabólica na direção do chão.  
  
"Ei Nova, tudo bem com você?", Ferio perguntou, ajoelhado ao lado de sua oponente caída.  
  
Nova abriu um olho. "Não graças a você, seu sujo", ela respondeu, em tom de brincadeira, e então sentou-se. "Você andou praticando escondido de novo, não foi?"  
  
Ferio sorriu. "Ei, eu só tento manter as coisas interessantes. Não seria tão divertido se eu não fizesse uma surpresa de vez em quando."  
  
"É... você é um amor", Nova ironizou, levantando-se junto com Ferio. "Ah!", ela gritou em seguida, e só não caiu para a frente porque foi amparada pelo amigo.  
  
"O que houve?", Ferio perguntou, claramente preocupado.  
  
"Minha perna", Nova respondeu, os dentes cerrados, levando a mão à coxa. "Está machucada."  
  
"Muito bem", Ferio disse, dando as costas para ela. "Sobe aí, eu te levo até a enfermaria."  
  
Embora aquela gentileza, vinda de Ferio, não fosse inesperada, Nova hesitou em aceitá-la. "Não é preciso, eu posso and... Ah!", ela gritou novamente, ao tentar se apoiar na perna ferida. "Anoo... Se abaixa um pouco, por favor?", ela pediu, reconhecendo a derrota.  
  
Só depois de subir nas costas de Ferio Nova percebeu que o príncipe deixara sua cimitarra no chão da arena. "Ferio, e a sua espada?", ela perguntou.  
  
"Seria perigoso carregar vocês duas ao mesmo tempo", ele se explicou. "Eu volto para buscá-la depois que deixar você na enfermaria."  
  
Aquelas palavras espantaram a elfa. Ferio sempre fora um espadachim muito dedicado, e como tal, prezava bastante sua arma; mais do que isso, durante muito tempo ela foi a única coisa entre ele e a morte. Aquela disposição em deixar um objeto tão importante para trás, para em troca não arriscar feri-la, fez Nova se sentir um bocado... querida?  
  
"Vamos lá", Ferio avisou, começando a caminhar para fora da gaiola. Sobre suas costas, Nova hesitou, mas por fim deixou a cabeça repousar sobre o ombro dele, um sorriso inexplicável escapando-lhe dos lábios.  
  
******  
  
Uma das contribuições de Ferio à arquitetura do Palácio Esmeralda foi o refeitório: um espaço muito parecido com um restaurante, onde todos os residentes -- desde os heróis até os trabalhadores mais humildes -- fariam suas refeições. Sua idéia era criar um ambiente amigável, que descontraísse as pessoas. A proposta mostrou-se acertada: os cidadãos sentiam-se mais próximos de seus líderes, e estes podiam avaliar o humor de seus liderados mais facilmente.  
  
Não que isso fosse uma preocupação naquela manhã; desde que a natureza de Cephiro recuperou-se da quase aniquilação, o processo de construção de uma civilização Cephiran pós-Pilar seguia sem maiores sobressaltos. O governo provisório, apoiado na popularidade do príncipe Ferio, gozava de um amplo respaldo entre a população; à volta do palácio, a cidade-capital de Esmeralda experimentava um crescimento bastante consistente; e mais para o interior, as recém-fundadas novas vilas rurais preparavam-se para realizar sua primeira colheita. Isso não significava que não havia problemas, mas a percepção geral era de que, juntos, os Cephirans iriam certamente superá-los.  
  
E foi sob essa saudável aura de normalidade que Ferio e Nova sentaram-se em uma mesa desocupada para fazer seu desjejum. O refeitório, àquela hora -- cerca de sete e meia -- estava bastante movimentado, os sons de talheres e vozes das pessoas se fundindo em um ruído de fundo; entretanto, não demorou para que uma servente fosse até eles, já trazendo uma bandeija carregada. Afinal, aquela não era a primeira vez que os dois comiam ali, e o pessoal da cozinha já sabia quais seriam os seus pedidos.  
  
"Obrigado", Ferio agradeceu à servente, ao receber dela um pequeno prato de pães, um vidro de geléia e uma caneca de café. Antes de começar a comer, ele divertiu-se observando os olhos de Nova brilharem, assim que a mulher colocou em frente dela uma tigela de sorvete decorada com biscoitos.  
  
Apenas quando estava prestes a dar sua primeira colherada Nova notou o olhar do amigo sobre ela. "O que foi?", ela perguntou.  
  
"Não é nada", Ferio respondeu, e então sorriu. "Mas acho que nunca vou me acostumar com essa sua mania de tomar sorvete no desjejum."  
  
"Eu gosto de sorvete", Nova explicou-se, um tanto contrariada. "E eu posso, eu gasto muita energia praticando esgrima."  
  
"Pode dizer isso de novo", Ferio acrescentou, passando geléia em um pedaço de pão.  
  
Ferio e Nova já estavam quase terminando de comer quando Rafaga e Caldina chegaram ao refeitório. O Chefe da Guarda do Palácio vestia as calças cinza e camisa preta que muitas vezes usava por debaixo de sua armadura, enquanto Caldina usava um vestido branco -- decotado, mas muito mais conservador do que qualquer coisa que ela vestisse antes de casar-se com o Dal. Em seus braços, a pequena Larini, filha do casal, jazia, ainda sonolenta.  
  
"Bom dia, crianças", uma sorridente Caldina cumprimentou, aproximando-se. "Dormiu bem, Nova-chan?", ela perguntou, acariciando a cabeça da elfa.  
  
"Un!", Nova respondeu enfaticamente, contente com o afago.  
  
"Vocês se importam se nos sentarmos com vocês?"  
  
"De maneira nenhuma", Ferio respondeu.  
  
Rafaga afastou uma cadeira para que Caldina pudesse sentar-se, e depois sentou-se ao lado dela. "Soube que vocês estiveram na arena", o Dal comentou, sério mas sem aspereza.  
  
"É que a gente estava precisando praticar um pouco", Nova explicou-se.  
  
"Ai, ai", Caldina suspirou, desolada. "Toda vez que se juntam vocês terminam na arena", ela disse, para depois abrir um sorriso. "Isso é um mau sinal, sabia? Se hoje em dia vocês já brigam o tempo todo, como vai ser depois que se casarem?"  
  
"Pare com isso, Caldina. Você sabe que eu e Nova-chan somos apenas amigos", Ferio apressou-se em dizer, ruborizado.  
  
"É isso mesmo", Nova concordou, tão ruborizada quanto o príncipe. "Você não pode sair por aí dizendo essas coisas das pessoas."  
  
"Concordo", Ferio disse, virando-se para Nova -- e inadvertidamente cruzando seu olhar com o dela. Os dois imediatamente abaixaram suas cabeças, ainda mais vermelhos. Enquanto isso, Caldina apenas observava, divertindo-se com o acanhamento dos dois jovens; parecia que, agora que brincar com Ascot estava perdendo o apelo, a ex-dançarina havia escolhido o prícipe e sua amiga elfa como seus novos alvos.  
  
"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
De súbito, o refeitório inteiro silenciou. Os que não ficaram petrificados de susto com aquele berro reviraram a cabeça à procura de sua fonte, que não demorou para se revelar: uma fada de cabelos azuis, que entrou no recinto voando rápida como um relâmpago e pousou -- alguns prefeririam dizer "se esborrachou" -- sobre a mesa onde Caldina e os outros estavam reunidos.  
  
"Caldina... Você precisa... Ah meus deuses... Ele quase me matou de susto...", Primera, a expressiva fada apaixonada por Lantis, resfolegava, coberta de geléia e pedaços de comida.  
  
Caldina, a essa altura, estava mais preocupada em consolar sua filha, que chorava de susto por causa da entrada histérica de Primera. Coube a Rafaga a tarefa de extrair algo de inteligível da fada.  
  
"Acalme-se", Rafaga ordenou, golpeando a mesa em frente à fada com sua mão aberta. O gesto foi suficiente para Primera calar a boca e prestar atenção no Dal. "De quem você está falando?", ele interrogou a seguir.  
  
"De Ascot, ele..."  
  
"Onde ele está?", Rafaga perguntou, interrompendo a fada.  
  
"Na enfermaria..."  
  
"O quê?!", Caldina perguntou, levantando-se. Ela não estava realmente prestando atenção, mas conseguiu ouvir as palavras "Ascot" e "enfermaria", o que bastou para deixá-la preocupada.  
  
"Vamos para lá", Rafaga ordenou aos presentes. Ele sabia que seria inútil tentar tirar algo mais elaborado de Primera, e de qualquer jeito o que quer que ela dissesse iria certamente levá-los à enfermaria. Em resposta ao Dal, Nova e Ferio levantaram-se também, imediatamente seguindo-o e à sua esposa.  
  
"Ei, vocês vão me deixar pra trás?!", Primera protestou. Como não recebeu resposta, tentou voar atrás deles, mas a geléia em suas asas comprometeu seus movimentos, fazendo a fada desabar no chão.  
  
"Hoje vai ser um dia daqueles...", uma desconsolada Primera observou, estatelada de cara no chão.  
  
******  
  
Ascot avistou, de onde estava sentado, aquela estranha aglomeração na porta do quarto. "Olá, amigos. O que fazem aí?", ele perguntou. Parte de seu rosto e um dos olhos estavam cobertos por bandagens, mas um ar de curiosidade ainda era visível por debaixo delas.  
  
A resposta de Caldina foi correr para dentro e abraçar seu quase-irmão. "Oh, Ascot...", ela disse, sua angústia transparecendo na voz e no olhar. Ela afrouxou seu abraço, observando com mais atenção o corpo todo coberto de curativos de Ascot. "O que aconteceu com você?"  
  
"Pouca coisa", Ascot respondeu, olhando para a maca onde sua amiga e aprendiz, contorcendo-se de dor, ainda era atendida por uma curandeira. "Belina sofreu muito mais."  
  
"Ascot...", Ferio chamou, aproximando-se, "quem fez isso com vocês?"  
  
Ascot ficou um momento em silêncio antes de responder. "Os Myrmidon", ele disse enfim.  
  
Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Ferio. Os Myrmidon foram, durante séculos, uns dos mais terríveis inimigos do Pilar: um exército de guerreiros mortos-vivos implacáveis, que com suas Gridaskamas (armas compostas por lâminas de foice presas a empunhaduras feitas de fêmur humano) matavam e destruíam tudo o que encontrassem pelo caminho.  
  
Os Myrmidon causaram muitos problemas na época em que Cephiro estava se destruindo e a população estava sendo reunida no abrigo construído por Cleph, mas desde então eles nunca mais haviam sido avistados. Acreditava-se que eles haviam sido exterminados, imprensados entre as defesas do abrigo e o mar de Seijyu malignos do lado de fora; mas se o que Ascot dissera era verdade, todos estavam enganados.  
  
"Ascot", Rafaga, que segurava sua filha nos braços, chamou, "como vocês se encontraram com eles?"  
  
"Eu e Belina paramos em uma vila no caminho para cá, e ouvimos que os camponeses estavam encontrando muitos animais mortos em um bosque perto dali. Nós imaginamos que fosse algum Seijyu maligno, por isso fomos investigar", Ascot respondeu. "Ao invés disso, encontramos os Myrmidon se preparando para atacar a vila."  
  
"E aí, o que aconteceu?", Nova perguntou.  
  
"Eles quase mataram a gente", o Bal respondeu, um pouco de irritação transparecendo na sua voz. "Por muito pouco não conseguimos escapar e alertar os camponeses. A maior parte conseguiu fugir conosco, mas alguns ficaram para trás e acabaram cercados. A milícia da vila também ficou, mas não dá pra dizer por quanto tempo eles vão poder segurar os Myrmidon."  
  
"Pronto", a curandeira informou, o brilho em suas mãos desvanecendo com o fim de seu encanto de cura. "Isso é tudo o que posso fazer por enquanto." Em condições normais, ela poderia recuperar Belina completamente; mas as Gridaskamas eram encantadas para produzir ferimentos resistentes a mágicas de cura, limitando o resultados de seus esforços a deixar sua paciente fora de perigo.  
  
"Arigato, Athena-san", Ascot agradeceu à curandeira. Com cuidado, ele levantou-se, aproximando-se da maca onde Belina estava deitada, e passou a mão sobre seus longos cabelos rosados. "Gomen ne, Belina-chan. Quando eu falei em uma prova de fogo, não era isso que eu tinha em mente", ele desculpou-se, um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios.  
  
Apesar da dor, Belina também sorriu, erguendo seus belos olhos esmeralda na direção de seu amigo e mestre. "Você me leva a cada lugar, Ascot-chan... Minha antiga mestra podia não ser tão boa professora, mas pelo menos ela não fazia isso comigo."  
  
"Ascot", Rafaga chamou, aproximando-se, "nós precisamos enviar uma tropa imediatamente para conter os Myrmidon. Em que vila vocês se encontraram com eles?"  
  
Ascot temia que fizessem essa pergunta, porque ele sabia o que ia acontecer quando respondesse. Mas Rafaga tinha razão, as pessoas cercadas na vila não podiam esperar. "Camponi", ele respondeu, resignado.  
  
"Camponi...?" Ferio repetiu, petrificado. No instante seguinte ele já havia se lançado na direção da porta do quarto; "Rafaga! Reúna o maior número de guerreiros que conseguir e mande-os para Camponi!", ele ainda se deu tempo de gritar, antes de sair correndo pelo corredor.  
  
"Príncipe!", Rafaga gritou da porta, apenas para ver Ferio afastando-se rapidamente na direção da saída. Um segundo depois, Nova era a próxima a saltar para fora do quarto e sair correndo, na mesma direção em que seu amigo tinha ido.  
  
Nova só conseguiu alcançar o príncipe na saída da enfermaria. "Ferio!", ela gritou, obtendo a atenção do amigo. "O que você está fazendo?", ela perguntou. Ferio era corajoso, mas não idiota; aquele tipo de impulsividade não fazia o seu tipo.  
  
"Niva mora em Camponi!", Ferio respondeu. "Eu não vou sentar e esperar enquanto ela... Eeeei!", ele gritou, quando sentiu um par de braços agarrando-o pelo tronco e erguendo-o do chão.  
  
"Então vamos lá!", Nova exclamou, voando para cima com Ferio nos braços. "Direto para Camponi?"  
  
"Não", Ferio, um pouco constrangido com a situação, respondeu. "Primeiro nós vamos passar no arsenal. Depois, no estábulo."  
  
******  
  
Algum tempo depois, Ferio e Nova sobrevoavam as redondezas de Camponi. O príncipe, vestido com a armadura branca que o acompanhava desde a época da quase destruição de Cephiro, cavalgava seu corcel mágico -- um magnifíco cavalo branco, cujas crina e rabo verdes tremulavam ao vento como chamas -- enquanto a elfa voava ao lado dele. Havia uma tensão muda entre os dois, resultante do murmúrio de metal se chocando contra metal e sons de tumulto que chegavam aos seus ouvidos.  
  
"Estamos chegando. Vamos agir de acordo com o plano", Ferio avisou, quando os contornos da vila e da onda de soldados mortos-vivos que a atacava já começava a se delinear no horizonte. O "plano" era bem simples: Nova atacaria as divisões Myrmidon pela retaguarda, enquanto Ferio passaria por cima delas, atacando pela frente junto com a milícia local. Pegos de surpresa em uma batalha de duas frentes, os invasores seriam forçados a recuar e repensar sua estratégia -- o que, Ferio tinha esperança, ganharia tempo suficiente para Rafaga e sua tropa chegarem.  
  
"Ok. Te vejo do outro lado", Nova disse com um sorriso, disparando uma seqüência de ataques de luz e mergulhando junto com eles. Os ataques abriram uma clareira nas fileiras dos Myrmidon, onde Nova imediatamente pousou; em seguida, ela lançou uma nova saraivada para todos os lados, provocando ainda mais baixas entre seus inimigos.  
  
Os Myrmidon ainda estavam confusos com o súbito ataque quando Nova invocou suas espadas de luz e lançou-se contra os guerreiros que restavam. A velocidade e a potência do ataque da elfa tornavam inútil qualquer tipo de reação -- esquivar-se era impossível; os que tentavam bloquear viam suas armas serem destroçadas pelas lâminas de sua inimiga, antes de sofrerem o mesmo destino; e os saltos da guerreira a mantinham a salvo dos poucos ousados o bastante para tentar um ataque, ao mesmo tempo em que ela aproveitava o impulso para cair sobre eles e cortá-los em pedaços.  
  
"Como é? É só isso que vocês sabem fazer?!", Nova provocou, encarando um hesitante pelotão de esqueletos, tendo atrás de si uma trilha de pedaços dos companheiros deles. Sem esperar pela resposta, ela lançou-se em uma nova carga contra seus inimigos.  
  
"Morgan."  
  
Os sensíveis ouvidos de elfa de Nova captaram aquela palavra -- e isso foi sua salvação, pois do contrário ela nunca teria conseguido se esquivar do turbilhão de chamas negras que avançou rapidamente na sua direção. A guerreira saltou para trás, evitando por pouco o ataque mágico.  
  
"Quem?", Nova quis saber, olhando na direção da origem do ataque. O que ela encontrou ali foi outro esqueleto -- mas aquele era bem diferente dos sacos de ossos que ela enfrentara até então. Enquanto estes eram compostos de ossos apodrecidos e vestidos com arremedos corroídos de armaduras, aquele vestia uma imponente armadura negra, que cobria seu tórax, cabeça, antebraços e pernas; seus ossos, em contraste, eram brancos como a face da morte. Por cima de seus ombros pronunciavam-se os cabos de suas Gridaskamas, adornados na base por rubis.  
  
"Perdoe-me se a perícia de meus irmãos a aborreceu", o Myrmidon pediu, com uma voz perfeitamente humana. Em seguida, ele desembainhou suas Gridaskamas, revelando as lâminas negras e tão polidas quanto um espelho. "Espero que minhas habilidades sejam suficientes para entretê-la."  
  
"Certo. Eu não sabia que vocês falavam", Nova escarneceu, sem no entanto baixar a guarda.  
  
"Diferente de você, nós só falamos quando temos algo a dizer", o Myrmidon respondeu, e então atacou. Sua velocidade e determinação espantaram Nova, que mal conseguiu se esquivar do ataque duplo de seu inimigo. Antes que ela pudesse fazê-lo o guerreiro atacou novamente; dessa vez, Nova bloqueou o golpe com suas lâminas de luz.  
  
"Nada mal para um saco de ossos", Nova observou, tentando esconder com um sorriso sua dificuldade em conter o ataque do inimigo.  
  
"Tola", o morto-vivo respondeu simplesmente. Nova só entendeu o que ele queria dizer quando viu de relance outro soldado morto-vivo avançando contra ela: detida por seu oponente, ela seria incapaz de se defender. A elfa já quase podia sentir as Gridaskamas cortando sua carne, quando uma enorme lâmina desceu de encontro ao crânio de seu dono, destroçando todos os ossos que encontrou pelo caminho até quase tocar o chão. Aproveitando o espanto de seu inimigo, a guerreira acertou um chute no Myrmidon de armadura negra, afastando-o.  
  
"Ferio? O que você faz aqui?", Nova perguntou, olhando de relance para o príncipe enquanto permanecia de frente para seu inimigo.  
  
"A milícia está se virando bem", ele respondeu, igualmente posicionado ao lado de Nova. "Achei que ia poder te ajudar um pouco."  
  
"Acertou", ela disse, e então voltou os olhos para o Myrmidon de armadura negra, parado à frente dos soldados restantes. "O que nós vamos fazer agora?"  
  
Antes que Ferio pudesse responder, o guerreiro Myrmidon colocou seus própríos planos em prática: uma esfera de energia negra grande como uma bola de basquete acumulou-se entre suas mãos abertas. "Elmechia!", ele gritou então, lançando a esfera contra o chão: ao atingi-lo, ela se transformou em uma uma parede de energia negra, que crescia em altura e largura à medida que avançava vertiginosamente na direção de seus inimigos.  
  
Quase que só por reflexo, Ferio agarrou o pulso de Nova. "Mercury!", ele gritou em seguida, invocando sua mágica de intangibilidade -- e o ataque mágico passou inocuamente através deles, deixando para trás apenas um terreno calcinado.  
  
"Nós precisamos de um ataque surpresa", Ferio disse, após reverter a intangibilidade. Em seguida ele empunhou sua espada e avançou contra o Myrmidon de armadura negra, esperando que Nova entendesse sua idéia.  
  
Embora espantado por seu ataque não ter tido efeito algum, o guerreiro Myrmidon não estava despreparado: assim que Ferio aproximou-se o bastante para atacar, ele mesmo avançou na direção de seu inimigo, ultrapassando o ponto em que o ataque do príncipe teria o maior efeito. Mesmo assim suas Gridaskamas tiveram que absorver um impacto formidável, e apenas o encanto de resistência contido nelas impediu que seus cabos de osso se esfacelassem.  
  
"Impressionante, mas inútil", o Myrmidon observou. "Você agora está à nossa mercê, e sua aliada fugiu."  
  
"Tem certeza?", Ferio perguntou. O morto-vivo não se deixou abalar por essas palavras -- até sentir uma energia surgindo atrás de si.  
  
O Myrmidon não pôde ver Nova materializando-se às suas costas, as lâminas de luz cruzadas sobre o peito. Apenas sentiu quando a elfa, em um rápido movimento giratório, ceifou as vértebras que uniam seu crânio ao resto do corpo. Logo depois o esqueleto decapitado tombou, seus ossos soltando-se uns dos outros à medida em que a magia que os unia desaparecia.  
  
"O próximo?", Nova, voltada para o que restava do exército Myrmidon, perguntou.  
  
******  
  
Como Ferio imaginava, os Myrmidon, ao verem-se imprensados em uma batalha de duas frentes, começaram a recuar -- embora não tão rapidamente quanto ele gostaria. Depois que o guerreiro de armadura negra foi destruído, não apareceu ninguém à altura do príncipe ou de Nova; mesmo assim os dois tiveram que lutar por quase meia hora para chegar às proximidades da cadeia local, que a milícia havia transformado em uma fortificação improvisada.  
  
Não era de se estranhar, portanto, que Ferio se sentisse aliviado ao ver os últimos Myrmidon debandando em direção ao centro da vila. "Finalmente", ele suspirou, abaixando a guarda; pouco depois sua espada transformou-se em uma torrente de luz verde, fluindo em arco da sua mão até a gema de mesma cor incrustada na sua manopla esquerda.  
  
"Ei, belo truque", Nova, que já havia recolhido suas lâminas de luz, observou, aproximando-se.  
  
"Obrigado, mas a gema foi um presente de Cleph", Ferio respondeu.  
  
Não demorou até que um membro da milícia de Camponi se aproximasse dos dois: sua espada e armadura estavam danificadas, e algum sangue manchava suas roupas de camponês, mas ele ia viver. "Muito obrigado por tudo", ele agradeceu, curvando-se. "Sem a ajuda de vocês, nós não sabemos o que teria sido de nós."  
  
"Ah, deixa disso", Nova respondeu, acanhada.  
  
"Nós só cumprimos nosso dever", Ferio respondeu, de uma forma séria mas suave. Ele pretendia perguntar se Niva estava entre as pessoas abrigadas na cadeia, mas foi impedido pela chegada repentina de outro miliciano.  
  
"Príncipe", ele disse, ajoelhando-se diante de Ferio, "sei que já fez muito por nós hoje, mas precisamos desesperadamente da sua ajuda!"  
  
"Tudo bem, mas por favor, levante-se", Ferio pediu, sendo hesitantemente atendido. "O que há?", ele perguntou em seguida.  
  
"Logo que o ataque começou, os Myrmidon capturaram alguns dos nossos amigos e parentes", ele respondeu. "Eles os levaram para o centro da nossa vila. Alguns companheiros milicianos disseram ter ouvido um dos esqueletos mencionar algo sobre um ritual. Nós não temos motivos para crer que eles ainda estejam vivos, mas se houver alguma chance, por menor que seja..."  
  
"Ferio, parece que tem algo acontecendo lá", Nova observou, interrompendo o miliciano. Ela não se referia a nada que pudesse ser visto ou ouvido -- os Myrmidon sobreviventes formavam um paredão imóvel diante deles, a distância, e mesmo os sensíveis ouvidos de Nova não conseguiam captar nada de revelador -- mas sim a algo que podia apenas ser sentido: as variações no fluxo de magia através de Cephiro, que apenas pessoas magicamente despertas como eles poderiam perceber.  
  
Foi o que Ferio descobriu quando focou sua atenção no centro da vila, e sentiu emanar de lá uma energia estranha: ela lhe trazia uma sensação ruim, e parecia querer arrrastá-lo em sua direção. Não era muito forte, mas isso não queria dizer muita coisa, e de qualquer jeito sua intuição dizia que ela ainda iria aumentar bastante.  
  
Ferio rapidamente concluiu que era preciso tomar uma atitude imediata. "Reúna todos os milicianos que ainda possam lutar", ele disse ao homem diante dele. "Vamos precisar da ajuda de vocês contra isto."  
  
Algum tempo depois, os remanescentes da milícia local estavam avançando em direção às fileiras dos Myrmidon, liderados por Ferio e Nova -- esta voando acima do príncipe. Os mortos-vivos não se abalaram com isso; na verdade, aquele ingênuo ataque frontal era a coisa mais favorável que eles poderiam esperar. Sentindo-se mais confiantes, os soldados das fileiras mais à frente posicionaram-se, esperando que seus inimigos se aproximassem o bastante.  
  
Quando a mílicia estava próxima o bastante, a fileira mais à frente de soldados Myrmidon arremessou suas Gridaskamas contra seus inimigos; em seguida, eles se abaixaram, permitindo à fileira posterior também lançar suas armas, e depois abrir espaço para uma terceira salva. O longo treinamento dos guerreiros permitia-lhes executar aquela tática rapidamente, de forma que em poucos segundos o ar estava enxameado de lâminas voadoras, sibilando enquanto avançavam rapidamente na direção dos inimigos.  
  
Foi apenas um instante antes da primeira salva de Gridaskamas ser lançada que a milícia, atendendo a um sinal de Nova, aglomerou-se atrás de Ferio. Este imediatamente deteve-se à frente de seus inimigos, abrindo os braços. "Outback!", o príncipe gritou então, e um portal negro, grande o bastante para ele e a milícia esconderem-se atrás, surgiu diante dele. A essa altura, os Myrmidon já haviam arremessado suas armas, e aquelas que não passaram voando pelos seus lados foram engolidas pelo portal.  
  
Os mortos-vivos não tiveram tempo para se sentir frustrados: enquanto as Gridaskamas de muitos deles voavam para além de qualquer chande de recuperação, Nova iniciava um bombardeio contra as fileiras que não haviam perdido suas armas. Os guerreiros ainda tentavam organizar um contra-ataque quando a milícia de Camponi os alcançou: literalmente atropelando os Myrmidon desarmados, eles impuseram pesadas baixas em seus inimigos antes que estes se ordenassem o bastante para fazerem-lhes frente.  
  
No meio do frenesi da batalha, poucos Myrmidon notaram a fantasmagórica forma de Ferio correndo através deles em direção ao centro da vila. Mas mesmo que tivessem, eles nada poderiam fazer a respeito -- pelo menos não com a mílicia atacando e aquele demônio ruivo despejando ataques mágicos sobre suas cabeças. Quanto ao próprio príncipe, ele mal distingüia aqueles amontoados de ossos escurecidos e metal enferrujado se acotovelando à sua volta: toda a sua concentração estava dirigida para o seu objetivo. No fundo, ele sabia que tudo aquilo poderia ser inútil, que talvez os camponeses capturados já estivessem mortos; mas o fato de que Niva podia estar entre eles -- afinal, ninguém soube dizer se ela tinha coseguido fugir, e ela não estava entre os camponeses abrigados na cadeia -- o impelia a dar tudo de si naquela desesperada, talvez mesmo vã, tentativa de salvamento. Ele devia isso a ela.  
  
Não demorou para que Ferio atravessasse as fileiras Myrmidon e colocasse os pés na praça central da vila. O que ele encontrou então, apesar de revoltante, não podia ser considerado inesperado: uma enorme estrela de seis pontas estava pintada com sangue no chão calçado, com seis postes de madeira demarcando suas extremidades. Em cada poste estava amarrada uma pessoa ainda viva (os camponeses capturados, sem dúvida), enquanto sacos de estopa dilacerados, exibindo as ossadas neles contidas, estavam espalhados na área contida pelo desenho. No centro daquela exposição grotesca, uma figura mantinha-se de costas para o príncipe: sua capa marrom escura descia como uma cortina por cima do que pareciam largas ombreiras, cobrindo-lhe o corpo, enquanto um elmo impedia a visão de sua cabeça.  
  
"Príncipe Ferio. Eu estava à sua espera", pronunciou-se a figura, sem se virar. O elmo emprestava um tom abafado à sua voz, mas exceto por isso não havia nada de especial quanto a ela.  
  
"Velhos hábitos nunca morrem, não é, Fangio?", Ferio perguntou. "Você não cansa de tentar executar esse ritual para criar mais mortos-vivos, e nem de falhar." Ele sorria de forma escarnecedora enquanto falava, mas na verdade estava bastante nervoso: o príncipe contara com a presença de Rafaga em todos os seus encontros anteriores com o senhor dos Myrmidon, e não sabia se poderia enfrentá-lo sozinho.  
  
"Príncipe, você é um idiota", Fangio disse, virando-se para Ferio. Dois pontos de luz vermelha emergiam das trevas no interior de seu elmo, na altura dos olhos. "Você acha que este ataque, justamente no momento em que amigos seus passavam por aqui, foi coincidência?" Com um movimento de braços, o morto-vivo jogou sua capa para trás, revelando a armadura completa cor de bronze que vestia. "Tudo o que eu queria era atrai-lo aqui, onde seu precioso Chefe da Guarda não poderá ajudá-lo." Uma de suas mãos desapareceu atrás da capa, voltando de lá com um martelo de guerra tão grande quanto a cimitarra de Ferio -- uma arma que só poderia ter sido guardada ali com a ajuda de magia. "Antes do fim deste dia, você será um dos meus servos."  
  
"Isso veremos." Apesar da provocação, Ferio sabia que estava bem encrencado. Mesmo descontando a força e perícia de Fangio, o morto-vivo ainda contava com a vantagem de lutar com um martelo de guerra, arma contra a qual o príncipe tinha pouca experiência -- mas o suficiente para saber que era a pior para se enfrentar usando uma cimitarra.  
  
"Como queira", Fangio respondeu -- e lançou-se numa carga contra seu inimigo. Prevenido por encontros anteriores, o príncipe não foi surpreendido pela velocidade de seu oponente; mesmo assim, por pouco não conseguiu se esquivar do devastador golpe desferido por ele. Dando um pequeno salto para trás, Ferio posicionou-se para um ataque igualmente mortal -- que infelizmente foi bloqueado pelo morto-vivo, usando o cabo metálico de sua arma.  
  
Girando rapidamente seu martelo de guerra, Fangio desferiu um amplo golpe na horizontal: incapaz de esquivar-se, Ferio bloqueou o melhor que pôde, mas isso não impediu que a violência do golpe o arremessase longe. Se ele não estivesse de armadura, aquele bem poderia ter sido o fim da luta.  
  
"Mas que droga", Ferio murmurou enquanto levantava-se -- mesmo antes de perceber os efeitos do último ataque na sua arma: tamanha havia sido a violência do golpe, que uma parte do fio de sua cimitarra havia sido esmagada. Rachaduras multiplicavam-se a partir daquele ponto -- pequenas, mas suficientes para fazer seu dono perguntar-se se a lâmina resistiria a outro golpe daqueles. O príncipe decidiu que precisava ganhar tempo: quem sabe, se ele lançasse contra Fangio algumas das Gridaskamas que havia tomado de seus guerreiros...  
  
"Se eu fosse você, príncipe, não tentaria nada idiota", Fangio provocou, "como por exemplo lançar contra mim algumas das armas que tomou de meus guerreiros. Eu usaria meus poderes para me proteger, elas ricocheteariam, e seus queridos súditos poderiam se ferir."  
  
Ferio mordeu o lábio. O maldito tinha razão... Mas ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. E rapidamente decidiu o quê.  
  
"Muito bem, monstro", Ferio gritou, "então venha me pegar!" A seguir ele lançou-se numa carga desesperada contra seu oponente. Gargalhando por dentro, Fangio simplesmente fez o mesmo, certo de que daquela vez aniquilaria seu tolo inimigo. Somente quando já estava com seu martelo de guerra erguido acima da cabeça, pronto para pulverizar o príncipe, é que o morto-vivo percebeu seu intento: lançando-se no ar em um salto que o seu inimigo julgaria impossível, Ferio passou por cima dele. Ainda no ar, o príncipe invocou uma de suas mágicas -- "Outback!" -- provocando a aparição de seis vórtices negros, um ao lado de cada um dos postes. De cada portal emergiu uma Gridaskama: as armas destroçaram os postes com violenta rapidez, libertando os camponeses.  
  
"Fujam daqui!", Ferio gritou, ao mesmo tempo em que virava-se na direção de seu oponente em um ataque giratório -- ataque que foi bloqueado como antes. Dessa vez, porém, o príncipe manteve a pressão, obrigando Fangio a resistir enquanto suas vítimas, o necessário sacrifício para o ritual, escapavam.   
  
"Maldito seja, príncipe Ferio", Fangio praguejou, irritado. "Agora eu vou ter que massacrar outra vila para animar a sua ossada e as outras que eu já havia recolhido."  
  
"Não se você for detido aqui", Ferio respondeu.  
  
"E quem vai me deter?", Fangio perguntou, aumentando a força que fazia contra Ferio, a ponto de ameaçar derrubá-lo no chão.  
  
"Que bom que perguntou", Ferio respondeu, e em seguida esquivou-se para o lado, livrando-se daquela disputa. Antes que seu inimigo pudesse reagir, ele saltou para trás e, assim que toucou o chão, estendeu a mão na direção dele. "Outback!", o príncipe gritou, e logo uma pequena chuva de Gridaskamas irrompia de um vórtice negro à sua frente, avançando vertiginosamente na direção de Fangio.  
  
Mas Ferio não teve motivos para comemorar: quando estavam a meio caminho entre ele e seu oponente, todas as Gridaskamas subitamente pararam no meio do ar. "Príncipe, isso foi estúpido", Fangio observou, uma estranha luminosidade emanando de sua mão estendida. "Por acaso você esqueceu que eu também sou um Ulut, um mago com poderes sobre a vida e a morte? Como você pôde imaginar que eu seria vulnerável a armas feitas de osso?" Em seguida, o morto-vivo gesticulou com sua mão estendida, e todas as Gridaskamas avançaram na direção do príncipe.  
  
Ferio defendeu-se o melhor que pôde. Sua espada ajudou-o a bloquear pelo menos metade das Gridaskamas, antes de quebrar-se -- e então ele só podia rezar para que sua armadura não tivesse o mesmo destino. No fim, ela salvou sua vida, mas não impediu que o príncipe se ferisse bastante.  
  
"Sinceramente, eu não queria que você fizesse isso", Fangio disse, de pé diante de Ferio -- que, desarmado e abalado pelos ferimentos, nada podia fazer para se proteger. "Eu temia que as Gridaskamas matassem você, e eu queria fazer isso com minhas próprias mãos. Fico feliz de ver que não subestimei sua resistência." O morto-vivo ergueu sua arma para desferir o golpe fatal, mas foi impedido por uma violenta rajada de vento que o derrubou para trás.  
  
"Não pode ser", Fangio disse, assustado, enquanto levantava-se rapidamente. "Não ele!"  
  
"Acabou, Fangio", Rafaga sentenciou, parado pouco à frente de seu príncipe caído, enquanto membros de sua elite cercavam o morto-vivo por trás. "Seu exército foi destruído, e você está cercado."  
  
"Mas... mas isso é impossível!", Fangio protestou. "Nem com todos os seus soldados, você jamais conseguiria atravessar minhas fileiras a tempo! Como você pode estar aqui?!"  
  
"Ferio!", Nova gritou, alheia às dúvidas do senhor dos Myrmidon, ao ver seu amigo caído no chão. Sem dar atenção a mais nada, ela correu até ele, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.  
  
"Está tudo bem, Nova-chan", Ferio disse, tentando acalmá-la, enquanto apoiava-se com dificuldade em um cotovelo, tentando se sentar. "Eu não estou tão mal quanto pare... ah!", ele gritou, e só não caiu de costas no chão de novo porque Nova o amparou nos braços. "Bem", ele disse, sorrindo, "talvez eu esteja."  
  
"Ah, mas é claro", Fangio disse, um tom de súbita compreensão em sua voz. "O demônio com aparência de elfa. Eu não levei seu poder em consideração ao compor meu plano. É uma lição para o futuro."  
  
"Não vai haver futuro para você, monstro", Rafaga, agora mais próximo do seu inimigo, disse.  
  
Fangio riu. "Eu jamais imaginei, Rafaga, que você iria querer ter mais mortes na sua consciência." Uma espécie de brilho negro começou a surgir sobre sua mão direita, intensificando-se até assumir a forma de uma esfera. "Mas se é isso o que você quer, terei prazer em atendê-lo! Astra!", ele gritou, erguendo a mão: uma infinidade de feixes de energia negra eclodiu da esfera de luz, serpenteando rapidamente na direção de todos os presentes.  
  
Levou apenas um segundo para os feixes de energia alcançarem a barreira invisível erguida à volta de Fangio: elas então ricochetaram através de toda a área cercada, atingido seu mestre dezenas de vezes. Antes mesmo que entendesse o que estava acontecendo, o morto-vivo pôs-se a gritar, enquanto sua armadura e os própríos ossos que lhe serviam de corpo eram destroçados. Quando o som dos ricochetes parou e a poeira levantada pelos disparos baixou, havia pedaços de metal e cacos de ossos por toda a área antes cercada pela barreira mística. Só então Rafaga aproximou-se, para encontrar, no centro daquela pequena desolação, um esqueleto mutilado, coberto por farrapos de armadura.  
  
"Nã... não pode ser... é impossível...", a agora patética forma de Fangio repetia, como se preso em algum delírio. "Nenhum deles... nenhum deles poderia ter feito isso..."  
  
Rafaga limitou-se a erguer sua espada, preparando-se para o golpe de misericórdia. Atrás dele, Lantis, o responsável pela mágica que foi a infelicidade final do senhor dos Myrmidon, apenas observava.  
  
******  
  
A tarde estava no fim, e lâmpadas mágicas já iluminavam as portas das casas de Camponi, quando as últimas patrulhas enviadas por Rafaga retornaram à vila. Mesmo que Cleph dissesse que com a destruição de Fangio a ameaça dos Myrmidon desapareceria para sempre, o Chefe da Guarda preferia não arriscar -- e além disso, ele queria se certificar de que todas as ossadas e cadáveres espalhados pela região já haviam sido localizados. Aquela gente já havia passado por uma tragédia grande o bastante, sem ter que literalmente tropeçar nos restos mortais de alguém.  
  
Sentado em uma cadeira, à frente de uma das casas da vila, Ferio observava o movimento dos soldados de Rafaga. Ele gostaria de ter ajudado a coordenar as buscas, mas o curandeiro que o atendeu aconselhou-o a repousar, para não agravar os ferimentos que não puderam ser curados por sua magia -- e que agora estavam cuidadosamente protegidos por bandagens e curativos. Como seu Chefe da Guarda garantiu-lhe que ele e Nova poderiam perfeitamente cuidar daquela operação, o príncipe aceitou ficar para trás. Pelo menos assim ele poderia esperar pelo retorno dos camponeses que haviam conseguido fugir -- isto é, pelo retorno de Niva. Era estranho pensar que tudo o que ele fez, todo o perigo que correu, não serviu de fato para ajudar sua mãe adotiva; mesmo assim, ele estava certo de que ela o congratularia por sua bravura, e sentia-se orgulhoso por isso.  
  
Quando uma coluna de luz materializou-se no centro da vila, Ferio soube que sua espera havia terminado. De fato, ao mesmo tempo em que a coluna desapareceu, em seu lugar surgiram os camponeses refugiados, o mago que havia lançado a mágica de teleporte... e Niva. A essa altura, o príncipe já estava de pé, e caminhava, tão rapidamente quanto podia, na direção dos recém-chegados.  
  
"Niva!", Ferio gritou, quando já estava próximo o bastante. Ouvindo o chamado, a mulher virou-se na direção dele: seus olhos se cruzaram, e ela imediatamente reconheceu o príncipe. No instante seguinte ela desgarrou-se de seus companheiros, deslocando rapidamente seu corpanzil na direção de seu filho adotivo -- mas havia algo errado. Ao invés de alegria, Ferio podia ler em seu rosto e movimentos uma grande raiva.  
  
"Niva? O que há?", Ferio perguntou, aturdido com aquela reação inesperada, quando a mulher estava a apenas alguns passos de distância dele. Sua resposta foi cobrir esse espaço e, com a mesma energia com que se deslocara até ali, golpear o príncipe com seu braço grande e gordo com violência suficiente para derrubá-lo no chão.  
  
"Ni... Niva?!", Ferio perguntava, completamente espantado e confuso, enquanto olhava para a máscara de fúria da mulher.  
  
"Seu fedelho inútil!", Niva praguejou, com tanta agressividade que parecia a ponto de agarrar Ferio e erguê-lo pelos colarinhos. "Por sua causa eu quase morri! Eu sabia que nunca devia ter te levado pra casa! Você só causa problema, seu mer..."  
  
Um vulto surgiu subitamente entre Niva e Ferio, golpeando a mulher com tanta força que seu corpanzil foi arremessado quase meio metro para o lado. Só quando ela se recuperou pôde reconhecer sua atacante: uma elfa de longos cabelos vermelhos e fulgurantes olhos da mesma cor, queimando na sua direção com tanta intensidade que Niva sentiu-se genuinamente assustada.  
  
"Seu monstro insensível!", Nova acusou, apontando para Niva. "Ferio te amou como sua mãe! Ele arriscou a vida por você! Ele é um herói, e você não tem o direito de ofendê-lo! Nunca mais se atreva a tocar nele!"  
  
O surto de Nova ajudou Rafaga e os soldados a recuperarem-se do espanto em que se encontravam presos, após presenciar o que para eles havia sido uma cena totalmente surreal. "Soldados", o Chefe da Guarda disse então, "prendam aquela mulher, por agressão ao príncipe de Cephiro."  
  
"Não!", Ferio ordenou, já de pé, atrás de Nova. "Foi um dia longo e difícil", ele disse depois, dirigindo um olhar duro para sua mãe adotiva. "Essa pobre velha não tem culpa se seus nervos escaparam-lhe ao controle. Vamos..." O príncipe deteve-se, e sua expressão tornou-se triste. "Vamos para casa."  
  
******  
  
Aquela noite, o Palácio Esmeralda foi tomado por uma grande festa: comemorava-se a vitória final sobre os Myrmidon, e todos os soldados que participaram do combate -- até mesmo a mílicia de Camponi -- eram os convidados de honra. Vários deles, inclusive Rafaga, aproveitavam a oportunidade para demonstrar sua perícia como dançarinos -- uma arte diferente da esgrima, mas não menos intrincada.  
  
Ferio, como os outros, vestia sua melhor roupa aquela noite: um imponente traje branco, adornado com gemas verdes e desenhos em preto, complementado por uma capa que descia quase até tocar o chão. Mas diferente de seus amigos, e contrariando seus próprios hábitos, ele não participava das festividades; ao invés disso, isolara-se em um corredor vazio do palácio, sentando-se na mureta que separava a passagem de um dos jardins internos. Como ele mesmo dissera, aquele fora um dia longo e difícil, e havia algumas duras lições a serem tiradas dele. Por isso estava ali, olhando sem ver para a natureza adormecida ao seu lado, enquanto refletia sobre os acontecimentos.  
  
"Ferio-kun?", Nova chamou, aproximando-se dele. A elfa usava um belo vestido branco, adornado com jóias douradas e gemas vermelhas; seu cabelo, preso em um rabo-de-cavalo, serpenteava ao longo de suas costas.  
  
"O que há, Nova-chan?", Ferio perguntou, voltando-se para ela.  
  
"Cleph-san pediu que eu viesse procurá-lo. Estão todos perguntando por você." Nova sentiu que havia algo errado com seu amigo. "Está tudo bem?"  
  
"Sim, é só que...", Ferio começou, mas faltaram-lhe palavras para explicar o que se passava dentro dele. Ele permaneceu alguns momentos silencioso, até que finalmente perguntou: "Nova, alguma vez você sentiu que se deixou levar por uma mentira que nem era tão convincente, e depois ficou se perguntando como pôde ter sido tão idiota?"  
  
"Mais do que imagina", Nova respondeu, abaixando o rosto. Seu passado como marionete de Devonera ainda era uma mancha dolorosa em seu passado.  
  
"Por anos eu acreditei que Niva tinha sido uma mãe tão boa quanto se pode ser", Ferio continuou, "mas isso era apenas uma mentira bonita, que eu mesmo criei para esconder uma época ruim. A verdade é que ela nunca me tratou bem. Foi tolice esperar dela outra coisa além de desprezo." Seu olhar tornou-se triste e distante. "Acho que ela só me abrigou para ter alguém em quem jogar a culpa por tudo o que acontecia..."  
  
"Ferio-kun...", Nova disse, aproximando-se e colocando uma mão consoladora sobre seu ombro.  
  
Ferio colocou sua mão sobre a de sua amiga. "Nova-chan, hoje eu quase morri por uma mentira. Eu não me arrisquei para salvar as pessoas de Camponi, que confiam em mim, mas para proteger uma mulher que sempre me desprezou, porque eu acreditava que ela me amava." O príncipe fez uma demorada pausa, até encontrar coragem para continuar. "Isso me fez pensar: será que eu não estou agora mesmo me sacrificando em nome de alguém que eu apenas me convenci de que amo, alguém que pode nunca retribuir minha lealdade...", ele disse, sua mão segurando a de Nova com mais força, "enquanto deixo em segundo plano quem é realmente importante para mim, e para quem eu realmente sou importante?"  
  
Aquelas palavras fizeram Nova ruborizar intensamente. "Fe... Fe-Ferio... kun?!", ela gaguejava, sua mente subitamente tomada por um turbilhão de pensamentos conflitantes, enquanto seu coração parecia a ponto de saltar pela garganta.  
  
Ferio soltou a mão de Nova e levantou-se, ficando de frente para ela. "Nova-chan, eu passei um ano pensando que o amor da minha vida estava uma dimensão distante de mim. Mas eu estava errado. Ela está aqui, bem na minha frente."  
  
"Ferio...", Nova começou, sua expressão gradualmente passando de espantada para triste, até o ponto em que a elfa começou a chorar. "Eu... Eu sinto muito... Eu..." De repente, ela deu as costas para o príncipe e gritou "Me desculpe!", antes de sair correndo.  
  
"Nova!", Ferio gritou em resposta, seu braço inutilmente estendido para a frente. Ele queria correr atrás dela, mas suas pernas pareceram lhe trair, permitindo-lhe apenas observar enquanto ela desaparecia depois de uma curva.  
  
******  
  
A cidade de Nissan parecia de brinquedo, vista de cima da mais alta torre do Palácio Esmeralda. Pelo menos era o que Nova pensava, agora que ela já havia chorado tudo o que precisava e sua mente estava mais limpa. Ela se encolheu de frio, quando um forte vento varreu o teto da torre; aquele era um problema que a incomodara desde o momento em que chegara lá, mas a elfa estava querendo ficar sozinha, e aquele parecia o melhor esconderijo da região.  
  
"Desse jeito você vai pegar um resfriado", Ferio disse, aproximando-se de Nova por trás. Ele desconfiara que a encontraria ali desde que ela havia corrido dele, mas preferiu esperar antes de começar a procurá-la; depois do que aconteceu, ele imaginou que a elfa também precisaria de um tempo para pensar.  
  
Ferio tirou sua capa, cobriu Nova com ela, e depois sentou-se ao seu lado. "Desculpe-me", ele pediu então. "Eu não queria fazer você chorar." Ele fez uma pausa, lutando para segurar as lágrimas. "Eu entendo que você não se sinta como eu. Eu... só espero que nós ainda possamos ser amigos."  
  
Nova puxou uma ponta da capa de Ferio, apertando-a mais contra si mesma. "Sabe, eu também andei pensando", ela disse, depois de mais alguns segundos de silêncio. "Em Fangio. Que vida infeliz ele levou... Cephiro é um lugar tão bonito, tão cheio de amor, e ele fugiu de tudo isso." A elfa caiu novamente no silêncio antes de continuar. "Eu pensei também que ele errou quando não viu que pessoas novas estavam do seu lado, e como isso mudava as coisas." Ela então passou a olhar nos olhos de Ferio. "Aí eu pensei: será que eu também não estou fugindo do amor que está tão perto de mim? Será que não estou deixando de ver que há alguém novo do meu lado, e que isso muda as coisas?"  
  
Por mais desejada que fosse, aquela reviravolta pegou Ferio totalmente desprevenido, e ele não conseguia saber como reagir. "Nova-chan, e-eu...", ele finalmente tentou dizer algo, mas a elfa o interrompeu, colocando o indicador sobre seus lábios.  
  
"Me desculpe", foi a vez de Nova pedir. "Eu fiquei confusa naquela hora, por isso eu saí correndo. Eu..." Ela abaixou os olhos. "Tem muita coisa que eu ainda não entendo. Eu... amo... Hikaru", a elfa disse, e então voltou a olhar para Ferio, "mas o que sinto por você é diferente... é... maior." Ela segurou a mão do príncipe com força, mas também com carinho; havia um brilho todo especial no seu olhar. "Ferio, por favor, você me ajuda... a entender?"  
  
Ferio repousou uma mão gentil sobre o rosto de Nova. "Nova-chan...", ele disse apenas, sorrindo, e então a beijou. "Está tudo bem?", o príncipe, vendo o olhar de espanto de sua amada, perguntou, depois que seus lábios se separaram.  
  
"Sim... é só... que...", Nova disse, e então atirou-se sobre Ferio, beijando-o com uma paixão e intensidade que surpreenderam o príncipe. "É que... eu nunca me senti assim antes", ela respondeu quase um minuto depois, quando seu fôlego finalmente chegou ao fim.  
  
"É, eu acho que não", Ferio, ainda deitado debaixo de Nova, observou. A elfa ruborizou com isso, o que fez seu amado dar uma risada carinhosa; ela voltou a sentar-se ao lado do príncipe, e este a envolveu em um abraço amoroso.  
  
"Sabe", Ferio disse, após ambos terem passado algum tempo imersos em um contentamento silencioso, "os outros devem estar sentindo a nossa falta."  
  
"Eu acho que sim", Nova respondeu, sua cabeça descansando sobre o ombro de Ferio, "mas está uma noite tão bonita..."  
  
"Tem razão", Ferio concordou, roçando gentilmente seu rosto no volumoso cabelo de Nova. "Nós esperamos um ano por esta noite, eles podem esperar algumas horas para ter notícias de nós."  
  
Ferio e Nova olharam para o céu, tomado aquela noite pela Lua Cheia. Sua luz banhava o jovem casal como uma benção, alimentando em seus corações uma promessa: eles não sabiam o que o futuro lhes traria, mas sabiam como iriam recebê-lo... juntos.  
  
******  
  
FIM. Isto é, talvez...  
  
******  
  
POSFÁCIO  
  
"Perto dos Olhos..." é bem o tipo de história que se poderia esperar de mim. Ao mesmo tempo, é uma história que eu não esperava ver contada, muito menos por mim.  
  
Confuso? Permita-me explicar: eu gosto de histórias onde os personagens são forçados a reavaliar suas convicções, e a partir daí definem novos rumos para suas vidas. Todas as minhas experiências como fanfiqueiro (com exceção da paródia "Guerreiras Superpoderosas de Rayearth") abordam esse tema em algum nível. Além disso, eu tenho uma grande simpatia por elementos negligenciados das histórias que acompanho -- como vilões, personagens coadjuvantes, áreas pouco exploradas do cenário, etc -- e gosto da idéia de aproveitar seus potenciais muitas vezes esquecidos. Finalmente, como fã de Rayearth, eu estava há muito tempo me devendo um fanfic mais elaborado no cenário desse anime.  
  
Ainda assim, o tema específico de um romance entre Ferio e Nova pareceria no mínimo inusitado, e por boas razões: primeiro, é um ponto pacífico na cronologia de Rayearth que Ferio é o par romântico de Fuu. Segundo, a mesma cronologia deixa subentendido que Nova deixou de existir após se fundir com Hikaru. Terceiro, eu não fui nem um pouco com a cara dela quando assisti a série -- tudo o que eu tinha a dizer sobre Nova na época era que "ela nem sequer levou a surra que merecia". Quarto, eu sempre vi o místico e torturado Zagato como um personagem muito mais interessante de trabalhar -- até porque ele foi muito mais negligenciado -- do que o espadachim malandro Ferio, apesar de admitir que este é muito mais divertido do que aquele. Enfim, se fosse para escrever um fanfic "de verdade" ambientado em Rayearth, seria muito mais natural para mim trabalhar aquela idéia de Zagato e Emerode ressuscitarem na Terra.  
  
As coisas começaram a mudar quando, vagando entre os fanfics de Rayearth disponíveis no Fanfiction.net, esbarrei em "A Shadow's Search", fanfic de autoria de FuuMegami. A história partia justamente da idéia de que Hikaru, ao retornar para a Terra, "deixou para trás" sua parte que era Nova, e seguia contando o reencontro desta com a Magic Knight em termos mais amigáveis. Apesar de eu não ter terminado de ler esse fanfic, chamaram a minha atenção a forma muito legal que a autora encontrou para "ressuscitar" Nova, e a personalidade mais gentil, consciente e arrependida de seus atos passados, que a personagem ganhou.  
  
Mas uma coisa sobre a história me deixou incomodado: a afirmação de Nova de que os habitantes de Cephiro a deixavam isolada, mesmo aceitando-a no palácio. Meu primeiro pensamento foi de que isso não estava certo -- dentre todos, pelo menos Ferio haveria de demonstrar compaixão, e eventualmente amizade, por sua ex-inimiga. Afinal, ambos haviam sido deixados para trás por suas amadas, e dessa tragédia comum certamente surgiria alguma compreensão mútua. Além do mais, não seria a primeira vez que os Cephirans acolheriam ex-vilões entre as suas fileiras, como foi o caso de Ascot e Caldina.  
  
Uma amizade entre Nova e Ferio, respectivamente a vilã mais irritante e o herói mais divertido de Rayearth, parecia uma idéia bem interessante, e durante algum tempo eu fiquei trabalhando mentalmente variações desse tema. No entanto, eu nunca conseguia resistir à tentação de fazer nascer um romance entre os dois; no começo eu achava isso inapropriado -- afinal, ambos já tinham seus pares -- mas depois de algum tempo comecei a achar uma boa idéia. Uma Nova regenerada e um pouco sapeca (a exemplo de Hikaru) parecia um par bem mais apropriado para o astuto príncipe de Cephiro do que a Fuu, que eu sempre considerei um tanto insossa.  
  
Mas por favor, não pense que escrevi este fanfic como uma forma de sacanear a Fuu ou ofender seus fãs. Está certo, eu imaginei que alguma polêmica poderia surgir e ficaria feliz com isso, mas desde o começo meu foco foi criar uma história romântica, não um hatefic. "O que é feito com amor é sempre superior ao que é feito com ódio"; desde o começo eu senti um grande carinho pelo meu casal de protagonistas, e quero crer que esse carinho transparece no fanfic. Espero que vocês concordem comigo.  
  
Terminando, o que espera pelo nosso jovem casal agora? Boa pergunta. :P Eu pretendia que este fanfic fosse um trabalho independente, mas agora que ele está terminado, eu sinto como se faltasse alguma coisa -- algo como uma ou duas continuações... não faltam idéias, mas eu também tenho outros projetos na fila de espera, por isso ainda não tenho certeza se vou trabalhar com isso. Por enquanto, Ferio e Nova podem desfrutar seu final feliz.  
  
******  
  
LINKS:  
  
Fanfiction.net:   
  
A Shadow's Search:   
  
******  
  
NOTAS E CURIOSIDADES:  
  
- Mantendo a tradição de Rayearth, todos os novos nomes que utilizei neste fanfic são nomes de automóveis ou de alguma coisa relacionada com eles. Portanto, qualquer esquisitisse nessa área é intencional;  
  
- Athena, a curandeira que faz uma ponta no fic, foi retirada do RPG de Saturn de Rayearth, onde era personagem de uma das buscas que se desenrolam durante o jogo;  
  
- A escolha do inusitado café-da-manhã de Nova veio da ficha de Hikaru, onde é dito que sua comida preferida é sorvete. Eu imaginei que a elfa, com os sentimentos mas sem os traços culturais de sua criadora, acabaria adotando o doce como um prato regular (Carol, que não está podendo tomar sorvete, não gostou: ela quis saber "por que ela [Nova] não podia gostar de brócolis?!");  
  
- Os odiosos guerreiros Myrmidon foram uma contribuição externa ao meu (há muito abandonado) RPG de Rayearth. Infelizmente eu esqueci o nome do sujeito que apresentou a idéia... Cara, você está aí?  
  
******  
  
HISTÓRICO  
  
Revisão 0: 12/05/2002  
  
******  
  
(C) 2001-2002 Hélio "Grande Mokona" Perroni Filho 


End file.
